


Pretty Pictures

by Dont_Stop_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Fingering, Fisting, Harry in Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Sub Harry, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to look pretty for Daddy...<br/>I think that covers it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noelle1224](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle1224/gifts).



> Ok, so as you can tell by the tags...this is not a usual one shot for me. HOnestly, it's only been a few weeks since I fully accepted that daddy kink Larry is a wonderful thing that I should embrace, and that would be all thanks to Noelle (@LavenderHarryyy ) for corrupting my soul slowly. I wrote this one shot for her as a writing prompt/exercise to get over my writers block, and this is what happened.  
> I'm sorry if anything is inaccurate in any way, this is not my usual, and completely off the top of my head, going off of only what I've been told/read before, so feel free to put suggestions in the comments (as long as you're nice about it, I'd prefer if I didn't get hate, cause honestly I'm totally nervous to post this)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Here's the prompt in case anyone wanted to know.
> 
> "Harry waiting for daddy and teasing by sending pretty pictures to daddy while he's out."

Harry checked his phone for what seemed like the tenth time in the last minute, but still there was no text from Louis. He knew that Louis had to work a late shift but he missed him so much, and he had been a bit needy waking up, which had only progressed during the day.  
Harry stood up and stretched, his lavender crop top riding even higher to show most of his butterfly tattoo. The fabric brushed against his nipples and he flinched. He had spent the last thirty minutes watching a bit of a show that was on TV and gently playing with his nipples, needing to feel something but not wanting to do anything too serious while Louis was out. He needed Louis, though, and badly.  
It was then that he got an idea. He hurried back to his and Louis' room and pulled off his cotton panties and his crop top, kneeling down to search through the bottom drawer of their dresser. His hands landed on what he was looking for and he pulled the thong and the thigh-highs out from under other pairs of panties. These were some of his favorites to wear, and relatively new; Louis had just bought them for him for his birthday. He pulled on the thong, making sure he was tucked properly (and trying hard not to palm himself in the process) and then pulled on the thigh-highs one at a time. Harry stood up, catching sight of himself in the mirror, and he almost gasped...he looked so pretty, and he was sure that Louis would love what he was about to send him.  
Harry moved over to the bed, which was neatly made from this morning, and got on his knees. He looked over to the mirror and adjusted the thong, making sure his perky little bum was accentuated perfectly by the top of the thong. The lace brushed his cock and he let out an involuntary whimper, but he shook his head, positioning himself on the bed. He was a good boy...he always waited for Daddy.  
He turned to the side, getting up on his knees and biting his lip, his curls looking a bit messy and all over the place. He directed his phone at the mirror and snapped the picture, checking it quickly. He thought he looked pretty, so he sent it with the simple message of 'Need you, Daddy. Please.'  
Harry put his phone down and sat on the edge of the bed, not daring to move until he got a text back from Louis. And in either case, his cock was half hard now, and any movement would probably cause him to go crazy with want and need.  
Harry's phone buzzed on the bed next to him and, chewing on his lip to distract himself, he picked it up. Louis' face was lighting up the screen...he was calling. What if Harry had done something wrong by sending Louis that? His heart pounding a bit with worry, Harry picked up and put the phone to his ear.  
“Hey, Lou, I-”  
“Fucking hell, baby, do you know how gorgeous you look right now?” Louis' response was a bit surprising to Harry, because as far as Harry knew, Louis was supposed to be in a huge business meeting right now, and in any case, he was afraid that Louis would be mad at him for the picture.  
“I...I did it for you, Daddy. Wanted to feel pretty and show you...need you so much...” Harry answered, shifting a little and biting down hard on his lip as his cock leaked one small bead of precome.  
“Need you too, lovely. Oh, Harry, you don't even realize how much I need you...” Louis sounded out of breath, and his voice was kind of echoy, like he was in a stairwell or something.  
“Daddy, I thought you had a meeting...” Harry inquired, and he could practically see Louis' eye roll.  
“Got out early...m'coming home. Stay there, alright?”  
“Yes, I will, I promise.” Harry answered immediately, and Louis hung up. Harry put the phone on the bedside table and moved to settle himself on top of the covers. Louis would want to see him as soon as he came in, so there was no point in trying to get under the covers. Harry could feel the rough lace against his cock and balls, and the small string of lace brushing ever so slightly against his hole, and he whimpered again, lifting his hands up to grab the bed rails. He didn't want to touch himself, not until Daddy gave him permission. Even though Louis hadn't said not to, he wanted to be good.  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry was almost in tears waiting for Louis. He could keep his hands off, but he couldn't stop his hips from shifting on the bed, making the lace rub against the head of his cock in the most delicious way. He could barely take it anymore, and was about to release his hands when he heard the front door open and he cried out in relief, keeping his hands firmly on the rails of the bed. There were steps outside the room and the door was pushed open quickly, Louis entering and closing the door behind him. His cheeks were flushed, like he had run the whole way home instead of driving, and his tie was already loose, giving him the disheveled Daddy look that always got Harry going.  
Louis looked Harry up and down hungrily, toeing off his shoes quickly and ripping the tie over his head, dropping it all on the floor before walking over to Harry and sitting down next to him, stroking back his sweaty curls.  
“Oh, baby...you need it so bad. Such a good boy for Daddy, not touching even when I didn't say so.”  
“Yeah...m'good, I pr-promise...” Harry stuttered. “Please, need a kiss, Daddy.”  
“Of course, baby,” Louis responded, leaning in for a kiss and touching Harry's wrists lightly, letting him know that he could let go and touch Louis. The moment their lips touched, Harry moaned, his fingers lacing into Louis' hair and holding him close. Louis was just as eager, unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as he could as they sloppily made out.  
“Okay, Harry, just...relax. Daddy's gonna take care of his princess, yeah?” Louis whispered dirtily in Harry's ear, and Harry let out a moan to rival that of any porn star. And he was all Louis'.  
“Nnngh...Daddy, need you to fuck me...” Harry whimpered, dragging his nails down Louis' now bare back. Louis straddled Harry and lightly palmed Harry's mostly hard cock through the lace, making Harry's thighs tremble a few times.  
“What do you want, princess? Want me to just fuck you, or more?”  
“Want...want to come twice...want you to play with my nipples...” Harry gasped out, his wish finally out in the open for Louis to decide. Louis looked for a moment as though he was going to deny Harry his wish, but his face contorted into one of immense pleasure and he leaned in to kiss his baby again, grinding down on Harry's lace-covered cock with his own, which was still trapped in his tight work pants.  
“Daddy would love that...love your perky little nipples, baby,” Louis breathed, getting his slacks off and palming himself a little to relieve the pressure. Harry ran a hand down over Louis' bum, and Louis bucked his hips forward, causing Harry to groan and dribble some more precome into the already damp lace covering the head of his cock. Louis trailed his fingers up from Harry's fleshy hips to his nipples, brushing over the sensitive buds and watching Harry's face scrunch up with pleasure.  
“Already got them ready for me, baby?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, just wanting Louis to take care of him...it was starting to hurt. Louis could apparently sense that, because he finally got his own pants off, letting his cock breathe, and lay down between Harry's legs, running his tongue over Harry's nipple.  
“Oh...oh, fuck, Lou...” Harry moaned as Louis took one nipple in his mouth and began to suck, nibbling and twisting the bud with his tongue. Harry couldn't take it; His nipples were always sensitive, but feeling Louis' sharp little teeth digging at them on every other swipe of his tongue was going to send him right over the edge.  
Louis hummed against Harry's skin and traced very wet kisses across Harry's chest to his other nipple, starting to give it the same treatment. Harry was now positively shaking under Louis, his hands fisted in the sheets on either side of him in an attempt not to touch himself.  
Louis pulled off and started to rub at the swollen buds with his thumbs, rolling them over and over again. Harry's eyes had fallen shut as he came closer and closer to his release.  
“Baby, open your eyes, please...wanna see you look at me when you come.” Louis commanded kindly, and Harry forced his eyes open. The pupil was wide and round, with only a ring of green showing, which meant that he was extremely close. Louis pulled off completely, and Harry whined, looking up at Louis and begging with his eyes.  
“Daddy, why did you stop?” He asked in an innocent voice, and Louis chuckled lightly.  
“Didn't want you to come quite yet, baby. Have a surprise for you. You up for it?”  
Harry nodded vigorously, licking his lips. “Always up for whatever you want to give me, Daddy. Love you so much.”  
“I love you too, baby,” Louis said, swooping in to give Harry a kiss, because he really seemed to need one. “Need you to get on your stomach...can you do that for me?”  
Harry rolled onto his stomach at once, his cock begging for release as the lace rubbed against it in the best kind of way.  
“Want your panties on or off, princess?” Louis asked, and Harry pondered for a second, still not completely sure what Louis was up to, but trusting him completely. His mind had obviously gone to one particular thing, something that they didn't do often, but Harry knew it was probably just wishful thinking. They never really had time to do it, anyway.  
“Umm...off, Daddy, please,” Harry responded, and Louis helped Harry slide them off, making sure that Harry's cock got as little attention as possible. Louis didn't want Harry coming until he was inside him...one way or the other.  
Harry whimpered, trying hard not to hump forward into the bed, and Louis reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a small bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers and then traced down Harry's crack, resting just outside his hole. He spread Harry's cheeks and could see Harry's pink hole fluttering and waiting...he was always so ready for Louis.  
“So beautiful, baby...always ready for Daddy...” Louis muttered, and Harry moaned into the pillow. Louis carefully slid a finger into Harry, being very gentle and slow. He needed Harry to be properly open if this was going to work.  
Harry felt a second finger go in, scissoring him open, and then a third, and his mind went back to it...there was no way...but Louis never took this much time opening him unless...  
“Daddy...m-more, please...” He whimpered, and Louis leaned over him, kissing his shoulder lightly.  
“You sure, baby?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded. His cock was so hard by now that if Louis didn't do what he was going to do in the next five minutes, he was going to come.  
Louis took a deep breath and pushed his pinkie in next to his three other fingers, wiggling them back and forth and stretching Harry wide. Harry was completely pliant under him, his legs shaking furiously and his eyes half open in lust and want. He looked like he was slipping a little, and Louis definitely wanted to do this before Harry slipped completely into subspace, if he could.  
“Baby...Harry, are you with me?” Louis asked in a soothing tone, leaning over Harry to try and get eye contact. Harry looked right at him and nodded.  
“Yes, Daddy. I'm here...want you...” Harry whimpered, controlling his stuttering hips from thrusting back onto Louis' four fingers. Louis patted his bum with his free hand in praise. “Ready, Daddy,” Harry said, confirming Louis' unasked question.  
Louis thrust his four fingers back in a few more times to make sure that Harry was stretched enough, and then carefully pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, slipping his thumb in next to them. Harry gasped and whimpered and Louis froze, not wanting to hurt him.  
“Keep...keep going, Daddy...m'okay.” He heard Harry say, and, trusting him, he pushed in fully, so that Harry's loosened hole was closed around his wrist. Harry made a sound that Louis had only heard once or twice in his life and his hips thrust backward, Louis' wrist bones slipping against the slipperiness of Harry's cheeks. Louis pulled his hand back out and then slid it back in slowly, Harry's moans going straight to his neglected cock, which was laying red and angry on his hip. Louis moved his fingers around until he was pressing right on a small bundle of nerves and Harry let out a squeak, his body shaking. Louis pulled his hand out slowly, drawing more moans from Harry, and then formed his hand into a fist and pushed back in. Harry's groans and noises became an octave higher as he stretched around Louis' fist, but he didn't seem to be in pain or telling Louis to stop, so Louis continued to fist him, getting harder with every sound that was torn from Harry's throat.  
“Lou...oh, fuck, Daddy, need to come, please...” Harry begged, tears running down his cheeks and hitting the pillow. Louis leaned down and kissed his tears away.  
“Fuck, Harry, you're so beautiful. Taking my fist so well, baby. You can come...come for Daddy, princess,” He whispered, and Harry came with a strangled cry, white ropes shooting onto the sheets. Louis carefully pulled his hand out and rubbed at Harry's cheeks, being gentle with him as he went through his orgasm, his whole face screwed up with pleasure.  
“Still want Daddy to fuck you, baby?” Louis asked, and Harry turned his head far enough and pushed his lips out. Louis, knowing he wanted a kiss, leaned down to kiss his boy, and Harry turned over slowly, pulling Louis down on top of him and kissing him senseless.  
“Yeah...yeah, want that, Daddy,” Harry mumbled against Louis' lips. Louis could hear that Harry was a bit spacey, but he was giving clear confirmation and trusting Louis. Louis rubbed his hands up and down Harry's sides a few times, getting him settled and comfortable, and then lined up with Harry's hole and slid easily into his, thrusting at an easy pace. Harry whimpered at the oversensitivity but grabbed at Louis' back, most definitely leaving scratch marks, even though Harry had cut his nails only yesterday. Louis kept his rhythm steady, and Harry's cock was already fully hard again, straining against his come covered tummy. Louis felt like he was about to explode, but he wanted them to come together, so he held back. Harry's eyes looked glazed over and he was clinging to Louis, letting out small grunts as Louis thrust in and out of him.  
“Daddy...close...wanna come,” Harry mumbled very quietly, and Louis picked up the pace, Harry's pliant body moving with every thrust Louis gave him.  
“You can come whenever you need to, princess,” Louis encouraged, and Harry didn't need telling twice. With a loud whine of 'Daddy' he was spilling slowly onto his tummy, and that was all it took to send Louis over the edge. He spilled into Harry, groaning and leaning down to kiss Harry through both of their orgasms.  
When they had both come down, Louis pulled out slowly and reached over to the nightstand, pulling crackers and a small bottle of juice out of a drawer. He pulled Harry close and helped him sit up enough to eat and drink, and then let Harry cling to him like a monkey. Louis knew that Harry felt safer doing this, and he always had a smooth landing as long as he was curled around Louis. Louis ran a hand through his baby's hair, praising him and speaking sweet nothings in his ear, peppering his cheeks with light little kisses.  
“Mmm...love you, Daddy...so good to me, Lou...” Harry mumbled a while later, and Louis knew Harry was finally coming back to him.  
“Love you too, princess. Such a good boy...you coming back to me, baby?” Louis cooed, kissing Harry's forehead.  
“Yeah...sleep now, please. M'tired...” Harry mumbled, burying his face into Louis' chest. Louis cuddled him closer and nodded, waiting until Harry was sound asleep in his arms before closing his own eyes.


End file.
